Geek Gets The Girl
by Tweak3013
Summary: InuYasha a high school loser vows to ruin the reputation of one of the most popular girls in school with only his lyrics and guitar. Too bad he doesn't know how to finish the song, that will destroy her social standing....yet. InuKag MirSan AyaKoga SessRi
1. Unfinished Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song 'You said no' by Busted**

**A/N: Woot! New story!! I love em soooo much!! Fun fun! This might not be the best idea, since I already have 4 unfinished storys to juggle….but I'll manage. Whats one more? **

**Geek Gets the Girl **

**Chapter 1: unfinished song**

_High school is a difficult place. It's a fight and a race for popularity, everyone wanting a piece of it. Everyone wants to have the best high school experience imaginable. Most people think the only way to have that great experience is to be popular. Parents don't seem to realize how hard it is for the kids who don't fit in. You know, the kids who aren't mainstream. And every parent wants there kid to be a mainstream kid. No one wants there child to have to endure atomic wedgies, swirlys, and bullies for the entire high school career. But lets face it. High School is completely different for us, then what it was like for them. It's an entire different world. _

_In Every school, you have your preps, your jocks, your geeks, nerds, band geeks, punks, Goths, emos, skaters, hicks…the list goes on and on. And most of the time, these different little cliques can't seem to get along. Whether its because one hate the other because they are popular, or because a group hates one that has a bad attitude and hates everyone. Every single clique has its problems. No matter what. _

_One of the main problems that occur in high school, between these cliques is popularity. Did you ever notice how, sometimes(not always), popular people aren't so fond of the kids who are geeks and don't fit it? They especially seem to have it in for the kids who don't care about popularity, and don't bow down to them. This is usually where the problems start. _

_Of course, a complication always arises when a lesser person, tries to go out with some one higher on the popularity scale. The popular person always seems to reject that person, even if they didn't want to, just to maintain their place at the top. But sometimes, the people don't care. It doesn't matter if the person is the most hated person in school. They still end up together. But that's very rare. _

_Now everyone has a high school memory, of wanting someone you couldn't have, whether you were the person who couldn't get the popular person, or you were the popular person, afraid of what your friends would think if you asked out a geek. And that's where our story starts today. In the mess of clique fights, and name brand clothes, a group of preps, and a group of punk rockers, are about to clash head on. _

Punk rock music echoed through the house, making it creek and sway to the thumping of the drums, and guitars. Izayoi sighed, as she tried to make supper for her family, and her son's friends, who would most likely be staying for supper again. Every night after school, the foursome would come over, and jam in the garage for a few hours, eat supper, and then go home. She didn't mind her sons friends at all. They were a nice bunch, but the noise they made was sometimes unbearable. It was days like this when she wished the garage wasn't attached to the house.

The music paused, and Izayoi grinned, hoping they were stopping for the day, and coming inside to fill their stomachs. One could only take so much punk rock music in a day.

"Ok…Lets do 'You Said No'," InuYasha Takahashi, the singer of the group, suggested, as he brushed a strand of his long silver hair out of his amber eyes. He turned around and faced the band, to see what they thought.

"Noooooo!" The bassist, Sango, the only girl in the band wailed dramatically. It wasn't that bad of a song, but they just played the stupid thing every day. Well, as much as they could play it anyway.

"We will play that song again, once you finally finish it." InuYasha's older brother, and the bands drummer, Sesshomaru muttered. Sesshomaru was the oldest of the group, at nineteen, but he was still a senior. Again. Last year, halfway through the year, the school had a locker search, and one of the drug dogs discovered pot in his locker. The possession of marijuana was punished with Sesshomaru being expelled for the rest of the year, and he could not get his diploma. He had to come back, and take all his classes over, if he wanted that diploma. Sesshomaru hadn't really wanted to come back, but the boy's dad wasn't going to let his oldest son become a drop out.

"Yeah. You have got to get over it, man. She said no, let it go." Miroku, InuYasha's best friend, the guitarist said.

"I don't care what she said. This is a great song. And as soon as I figure out the perfect way to end it, it will be our best song. So until then, let's practice it so we already have the beginning down." InuYasha demanded, turning around to face his mic, and placing his fingers on the first chords that he played in the song. InuYasha played backup guitar, since they did not have a fifth member.

Rolling his eye in annoyance, Sesshomaru brought his sticks above his head, and smacked them together in counting off. He didn't want to do it, but it was about the only thing that would shut his persistent brother up.

All together, on Sesshomaru's count, the band began playing, starting perfectly intone and rhythm. They had played the damned song so many times they could start perfect together, hitting every note that the song called for.

"_You're so fit, and you know it,_

_And I only dream of you,_

_Cause my life's such a bitch,_

_But you can change it,"_ InuYasha sang. He had written this part of the song, before he had gotten shot down by the girl of his dreams. Still, even though it started out, making her sound out great, he kept the lyrics. For some reason, he liked them. InuYasha felt like this would be there first hit, even though he had no idea how to finish it.

"_Maybe you need somebody just like me,_

_Don't turn me down, cuz I've got no car, and I've got no money,_

_I asked you to dance at the disco,_

_But you said no,_

_The whole world was watching and laughing," _Miroku and Sango sang back up at this part, the chorus, to add to the effect the song had on the listener.

"_On the day that I crashed and burned, _

_At your feet," _InuYasha finished the chorus alone, since it had been him who had made a fool of himself at the disco, just a month or two ago.

"_Since the day, that you dissed me,_

_I'm feeling so pathetic, cause the guys_

_Wanna ditch me, and its all because…_

_You and your friends laughing at me now, _

_You think that I'm nothing," _InuYasha finished singing, the band stopped playing at different times. No one knew exactly what was supposed to be played next, since that was all the further the song was written.

"So are you ever going to finish it?" Miroku asked, setting his Draco Flying V, B.C. Rich guitar on its stand. The band had agreed that it would look cool if everyone, minus Sesshomaru since he played the drums, got a B.C. Rich, to give the band an edgy, dangerous look. Therefore, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha had all coughed up the money to buy the model they wanted.

"Yes. Eventually. I'm trying, but everything I try to fit in for the next verse sounds like complete shit. The next line has to be an eye-opener, something that would surprise the shit out of her when she hears it. I just don't know what that is yet." InuYasha mumbled the last part, thinking. He hated that stupid bitch. He would show her what it was like have her fucking heart ripped out in front of everybody. He would humiliate her, just like she did him. Only he would be doing it with his killer voice, and his bright red, Dark Arts Warlock.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, who are you going to get to play at the homecoming?" Ayame, a wolf demon, asked the senior class president, as they changed out of their practice attire, and put on their street clothes. Cheerleading practice had just ended and the girls were preparing to head home.

Kagome glanced up, startled, she had been lost in her thoughts, and hadn't been paying attention to anyone. Sighing, she pulled her jeans up, and buttoned them. Maybe her mom was right, and she was trying to juggle to much this year. It was her senior year for Gods sakes, and she was just making it harder on herself. She never should have went out for senior class president. Of course, she would be voted for. Everyone in the school adored her.

She had just wanted to make her last year in high school memorable. So, she had signed herself up for it, knowing it would help her college manuscript look even better then it already did. It already said that she was the head cheerleader of the varsity squad; she was the president of the yearbook committee, and she was going to be the valedictorian (no one even stood a chance at taking that away from her. She had that nailed down to her name in the tenth grade.) In addition, she was the captain of the field hockey team. Not only that, but Kagome volunteered down at the animal shelter and at the old folks home. This would only make it better. She was the bright, shining example for the entire school.

"I have no idea. I have so much on my mind right now; I completely forgot that I had to find a live band to play." Kagome rolled her chocolate eyes, as she pulled on her pink T-shirt. "I guess I'll go home and print up some posters, about having local bands try out."

"I'll help you out." Kikyo, Kagome's twin sister, said. She might not have had as good as grades as Kagome, but their parents didn't forget about her. Their family wasn't one where they praised one more then the other. They were both treated equally, and got along perfectly.

Kikyo didn't have the high grades that Kagome had, but she maintained a 3.5 grade point average, and she had some strengths and accomplishments of her own. Kikyo was the captain for the archery team, who lead their school to victory year after year. Kikyo was the best archer in the entire country. She was also on the varsity cheerleading squad, and was on the yearbook staff. Kikyo also had a reputation in dancing. Not the ballet, tap dancing kind, but more along the lines of the dirty dancing sort. She had won a few awards for the best dancer, down at the town's local disco. No girl could out dance her, and Kikyo definitely took pride in that.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much, Kik." Kagome gushed. Kikyo helping her out meant that she wouldn't have to stay up all night working on school stuff.

"Do you think that band, Rivers of Blood, or whatever the hell they call themselves, will try out?" Ayame questioned, as she pulled her fiery red hair, free from its pig tails, and ran her fingers through the long tresses. She had long since been dressed, being the quickest out of the girls; after all, she was the only demon.

"I guarantee they do." Rin, their other best friend, nodded, slipping her feet into a pair of orange flip flops, and placing her sneakers in her gym locker, and clasping shut the lock.

"Kag, you can not choose them to play. I can't dance to that kind of music. That's not fun. They are into head banging, jumping around with your fists in the air, kind of stuff." Kikyo complained, swinging her big blue purse over her shoulder. Together, the four best friends said good bye to their team mates, and left the locker room, on the way to their cars.

"If they're the best, then I have to let them play. I'm going to be completely neutral. I like every kind of music, so I will pick what I feel is best." Kagome explained, calmly, ready to give everyone a chance. Even the biggest geeks in the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day at school, Kagome walked through the halls, before the final bell rang, taping the fliers, she made last night on the walls, and handing them to a few people, she knew might be interested. Kagome liked to try to pay attention to everyone, and remember his or her names as best as she could. Even though she was already, easily the most well liked girl in school, she didn't want to be mean or neglect anyone.

Quickly, as the warning bell rang, alerting the students that they had three minutes until homeroom started, Kagome made her way down the math hall. The math hallway was where homerooms filled with students with the last names of from T-V were. Kagome's short pink skirt swayed around her slim legs, as she marched into the senior homeroom, looking for a certain person.

Her brown eyes scanned the room, until she found two figures, sitting in the back of the classroom, dressed in mostly black, and chains. Putting a genuine smile on her face, Kagome walked back the aisle, ignoring the odd looks she got from the other students, and faced the biggest, geekiest, rejects of the school.

"Hey. I'm Kagome Higurashi, the senior class pres," Kagome introduced herself to the two brothers; she had never actually spoken to either of them before, them or their other two friends.

Sesshomaru gave the girl a once over, glaring at her the entire time.

"Well, what the hell do you want?" He snapped, pissed that she would talk to them, after what had happened at the disco over the summer. InuYasha just scowled at her, hating every bone in her body. Kagome turned to InuYasha feeling she would be a little easier to reason with.

"You guys are in a band, right?" Kagome asked, feeling self conscious, to be truthful, she hadn't expected them to take such an immediate dislike to her, of course she couldn't blame them. At the moment, she couldn't remember either of their names. InuYasha gave her a curt nod, still glaring at her, hate, pain, and sadness swirling in his amber orbs.

"Well, I'm holding tryouts for bands who would want to play at homecoming, so I'm handing out flyers to anyone that I know are in bands. The tryouts will be held in two days, I know it's on short notice, but it was the only date this week that the gym would be free for tryouts. If that doesn't work for you, we can schedule a time that does, but it will have to be in the next three weeks, because there are only four and a half weeks till homecoming, and I need to have the band booked before then. My number is on the sheet, so call me so I can sign you up for tryouts. Shit. I'm going to be late. All the information is on the flyer, if you have any questions, just call me or talk to me at lunch or something." Kagome said quickly, handing the flyer to InuYasha. She ran out of the room, afraid of being late to her own homeroom class.

InuYasha shook his head as he watched the girl go. It was stupid of her to try to give him this when the bell was going to ring so soon. She should have just waited until third or seventh period. They had both classes together, and she wouldn't have ended up late to homeroom that way. Rolling his eyes, he looked at the paper. She probably had no clue that she had classes with him, since she was the queen-bee and all. After reading over the flyer, InuYasha looked up at his brother and smirked.

"This might just be the break we are looking for." InuYasha said, waving the green flyer in front of Sesshomaru's face.


	2. Tryouts

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song. It's owned by American Hi-Fi.**

**Geek Gets the Girl **

**Chapter 2: **

_High School is hard. Especially when it comes to trusting people. Whom are you supposed to trust? Can you really trust your best friends? And what happens when someone screws you over, someone who you desperately wanted to believe was different then the rest? Should you forgive them? Or should you forget them, and become a cold, distant person, who doesn't trust any of their friends, in fear they will do the same as others have done?_

_Not everything deserves second chances. There are plenty things in life that do not deserve second chances. But everyone should be able to tell their side of the story. Because sometimes, it didn't happen the way everyone thinks it did. The mind just sees what it wants to see. If you don't believe in ghosts, you could be in the most haunted place in the world, and you will not see one ghost. If you don't want to truly see how someone is, then you wont see it. _

_Many times, when snap judgments are made, they are kept, because the person doesn't want to see the truth. Because they want someone to blame. A scapegoat. Maybe they are just sick of being a scapegoat there selves, but that doesn't mean that blaming one specific group for something is not wrong. Because it is. _

_Every story has two sides. Sometimes more. And most of the time, people only open their mind to the one side, the side they THINK is the right side. Nevertheless, the other side of the story has to be told… _

"Wait. Explain this to me again. Kagome Higurashi, the queen of the school, walked up to you, and talked to you?" Sango gasped at lunchtime, as InuYasha showed the small group the flyer. It was amazing to think that one of the most popular girls in school had talked to one of them After all; they were the geekiest group of kids in the school. Sure, they were punk rockers, but they were lower on the popularity scale then the nerdy, smart kids. Even those kids called the small group of punks' geeks. To the entire high school population, you couldn't be more of a geek if you were punk. It just wasn't the 'in' style at there school. Even more surprising was the fact Kagome had come up to InuYasha, and given the flyer to him. Sure, she was the class president, but after what had happened over the summer, no one would have expected it be she, who gave InuYasha the flyer. Maybe Rin or Ayame, one of Kagome's 'followers' but not Kagome herself.

"Yeah. She even knew I was in a band." InuYasha sneered. He had no idea how Kagome knew that, but it bothered him that she did. The more he thought of it, he realized that he didn't want to know how she knew. He already had a very good idea how she knew, and didn't want to prove that to be correct.

"I can't believe it. Did she even know your name?" Miroku asked, as he poked at the cheese pizza that was lying on Sango's lunch tray.

"No. She didn't seem to. I would have shit fuckin' bricks if the bitch had." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Maybe…maybe she's not like the rest." Miroku suggested, as he took a bite out of his PB and J sandwich. His three friends sitting around him scoffed. InuYasha even went as far as throwing one of his French fries at him. Kagome Higurashi, not like the rest of them? That was a laugh; she was there leader for God's sakes!

"Shit, Miroku. Don't let her suck you into her little brain dead group over there." Sango scolded, jabbing a thumb in the direction Kagome and her friends were sitting. "She's probably just doing it so everyone votes for her for homecoming queen."

"She is like the rest. She is one of them. She is the mastermind behind every bitchy thing that little group does." InuYasha said, speaking straight from experience.

"Well…maybe if you would just give her a chance…" Miroku suggested. Out of their small group of friends, he was the one who was more trusting of people. Miroku believed that everyone deserved a second chance, and a chance to explain themselves. Maybe it was because of his background. He came from a long line of monks, and even though, he probably wasn't going to follow in their footsteps, they had taught him well. Since he was a young child, Miroku had never judged people by there appearance. Arrival in high school had proved that a difficult task, but Miroku had learned well, and rarely made snap judgments of others. That was probably why he was best friends with a full demon, who was a bit of a pot head, a stubborn, untrusting hanyou, and a girl who was seemingly rejected from every other group. They were the three people that no one else had given a chance. And Miroku had. He had seen the good in them. Miroku believed it was time that his friends saw the good that was in others.

"Yea right, do you really think that bitch would give us a chance?" Sesshomaru snapped, getting annoyed with the conversation topic.

"Did they really give InuYasha a chance at the disco over the summer….ummm…NO!" Sango yelled, taking InuYasha's side, who was currently sick of the topic and was pretending not to listen.

"But…technically…" Miroku began, before InuYasha cut him off.

"It doesn't matter. Like you said, it was over the summer. I have to get over it. That's not the point. The point is that we are going to try out, and we are going to win." InuYasha said, confidently.

**00000 Time Jump…..2 days later…I know.. I know…time jumps r bad…but what was I really spose to make em do for the next 2 days??? 0000000000**

InuYasha watched as three guys from their grade, rapped a song on the auditorium stage, making complete fools out of their selves. It was not that InuYasha didn't like rap, he wasn't exactly a fan of it, but those three completely demolished what the music stood for. They looked like idiots.

He heard Sango hold in a chuckle, as she watched them perform. He glanced over, she was holding her B.C. Rich WMD Widow base in one hand, and covering her mouth with the other. "I never heard of a rap song about true love…" She muttered, eyes still on the three idiots on stage. Neither were very good at singing, much less rapping. They kept pausing in the song, obviously they hadn't had much practice, and this had been a spontaneous thing they tried to do.

InuYasha's eyes left Sango and looked over at the group of girls that were conducting the tryouts. Four girls sat in the first row, watching the performances, looking rather bored. Especially Kagome, InuYasha noticed how every few moments, her eyes would drift to the digital clock to check the time.

00000000000000000000000

Kagome rolled her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair, bored as hell. She expected these tryouts to be fun, a chance to witness everyone's hidden talent. She thought she was going to have a hard time choosing which group would get to perform at homecoming, but so far, she hadn't seen anything to great. This was the ninth performance, and so far, Kagome didn't see herself picking any of them. She only had six more, before everyone who had signed up tried out. She had no idea what she would do if all of the bands sucked.

She was so stressed out. That was the only thought going through Kagome's mind. What if she couldn't find a band good enough to play? Or what if she picked a mediocre band, and everyone got pissed because it ended up spoiling the dance? It was a wonder Kagome hadn't passed out from exhaustion yet. She was trying to do too much. Last night, the football coach called her and told her that he needed the gym tomorrow, so she couldn't have tryouts there. She had to beg the drama club to call off practice for one night, so she could have the tryouts in the auditorium. Kagome had finally persuaded the drama club president to cut their practice short so she could hold the auditions in there. She hadn't been able to skip practice so she had to take time to go do a few cheerleading routines, and then, to top it all off, she had to wait for the groups trying out to get to the auditorium, since many seemed to have a habit of being late.

Finally, the rapping threesome on stage ended their song, and looked at the four girls in the front row expectantly.

"Thank you Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta. That was….great." Kagome said, unenthusiastically.

"I wrote that song all for you Kagome!" Koga, their leader, and the quarterback of the football team, declared. Kagome glanced hurriedly at Ayame, who was suddenly downcast, then sent a glare Koga's way.

"Thank you Koga. Now please get off the stage." Kagome said icily. Ayame had a huge crush on Koga, even though he was too dense to notice, it was obvious, and it pissed Kagome off when he said that sort of stuff with Ayame right there.

After the three guys had stepped off the stage, Kagome put on a fake smile, trying to seem happy and energetic, like everyone thought she was. "Ok…next up is…Rivers of Blood."

InuYasha's band made their way to the stage and began to plug in their instruments. Sesshomaru just sat down on the stool behind the drum kit that had already been assembled, since it would have been a nuisance for every band to bring their own.

After the band set up, InuYasha looked out into the seats where the girls were sitting. His eyes skimmed over each girl, noticing that everyone of Kagome's main posse seemed to be their, including her twin sister, Kikyo. Scowling, he waited to be told to start.

"Go ahead." Kagome nodded, looking bored. InuYasha smirked, knowing that she wasn't going to be bored when they started playing. The band started, and InuYasha got ready for his queue. They had agreed on playing one of their more upbeat songs, one that would get everyone's attention.

"_She paints her nails, and she don't know,_

_He's got her best friend on the phone,_

_She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes,_

_Or all he gives to her,_

_And he's got posters on the wall,_

_Of all the girls he wished she was,_

_And he means everything to her," _InuYasha sang, smirking at the reaction he got from the four girls deciding on who would play. The one, Kikyo, didn't seem very impressed, but the other three were talking excitedly and swaying with the beat of the music.

"_Her boyfriend,_

_He don't know,_

_Anything about her,_

_He's too stoned,_

_Nintendo,_

_I wish that I could make her see, _

_She's just the flavor of the week," _

"_It's Friday night and she's all alone,_

_He's a million miles away,_

_She's dressed to kill by the TV's on,_

_He's connected to the sound,_

_And he's got pictures on the wall,_

_Of all the Girls he's loved before,_

_And she knows all his favorite songs," _

Kagome smiled, and resisted from throwing her hair around, and jumping up and down, like she normally would do when she was alone in her room, and this kind of music came on. It was actually her favorite kind, punk rock. It was just so fun, and made her want to dance, and she wasn't the kind of girl who normally wanted to dance.

"_Her boyfriend,_

_He don't know,_

_Anything, about her, _

_He's too stoned,_

_Nintendo,_

_I wish that I could make her see,_

_She's just the flavor of the week,_

_Yeah!" _InuYasha sang, as Miroku broke into a guitar solo.

Kagome stared up at him in amazement. InuYasha was actually very cute. He had silvery hair that he threw around as he sang, and sun-kissed eyes. He had a nice body, she noticed, as she looked him up and down. He was currently wearing a pair of baggy trip pants, with chains, and a white wife beater, that showed off the muscles in his chest and stomach. How in the hell had she not noticed this guy before? And his voice, my god! It was just sooo….

"_Her boyfriend,_

_He don't know,_

_Anything about her,_

_He's too stoned,_

_He's too stoned,_

_He's too stoned,_

_He's too stoned," _InuYasha yelled, jumping around on the stage, as Miroku and him slammed on their guitars

"_Her boyfriend,_

_He don't know,_

_Anything about her,_

_He's too stoned,_

_Nintendo,  
I wish that I could make her see, _

_She's just the flavor of the week,_

_Yeah, she's the flavor of the week,_

_She makes me weak," _InuYasha finished singing, as the band slowly stopped playing. Kagome jumped up, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was awesome!!" She shrieked, no longer bored. She glanced back at the bands waiting to perform, and then hurried over to the stage. She quickly ran up the stairs, and went over to InuYasha. "Ok..that was great! But I have like five more bands to go, before I can 'decide', I still have to let them audition, but I think you guys definitely got it! So if you guys want to stick around that would be great!" she said excitedly.

"You don't really think she's going to pick them do you," Kikyo asked Ayame and Rin, as she eyed Kagome talking to InuYasha wearily.

"I think they did pretty good." Ayame told her. "They were the best so far."

"I thought they were great. I think it would be cool if they played at the dance. I mean, who else in our school is going to be cool enough to bring that kind of music to us?" Rin asked, not looking at either of them, instead she was trying to get a good look at the drummer.

"Cool? You think they are cool? These are the geekiest kids in our school, and you guys want them to play at the homecoming!?" Kikyo said loudly, getting the attention of the band on stage. "Kagome, if you pick them, you are going to ruin the dance," She informed her, grabbing her purse and marching out of the auditorium, sending a hateful glare at InuYasha.

"Don't worry about her. She's just…." Kagome tried to apologize quickly for her sisters behavior.

"A bitch?" Sango asked, finishing Kagome's sentence. Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Ok. I gotta listen to the rest of the performances, but I don't think you guys will have any competition." Kagome told them, hopping off the stage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was nine o'clock by the time all the bands had finished up. The only ones remaining in the school were the principal, Kagome and InuYasha. The rest of the band had went home earlier, so they could at least try to do some of their homework, but one of them had to stay behind to make sure the principal gave them the 'ok' to play. InuYasha had been the one the Miroku and Sango had volunteered to stay, since it was his idea to try out.

"Ok..he said that its fine if you guys play!" Kagome said skipping out of the principals office. "Ooo! I can't wait!"

"Why do you seem so happy about it?" InuYasha asked her, sneering. "Everyone's going to hate you for letting us play. Then you reputation is down the drain."

"No they won't. They will love you. I can't be the only other person in the school who happens to like rock music. There's plenty of people. You just worry too much. Come on. My car's this way." Kagome said, leading him out into the parking lot. "So why don't you have a car."

"Don't have a job. Therefore I have no money to buy a car." InuYasha explained simply, sitting in the passenger side of her new impala. Kagome nodded.

"You're going to have to tell me where your house is." She said, as she left the school grounds.

"Make a right here."

"K. So…what all songs are you guys going to play?"

"Ummm…I'm not sure. Take a left at the next stop sign. I really want to play this one song, but it's not finished yet." InuYasha said, glancing over at the popular girl next to him.

"Can you play them for me?" Kagome asked, looking over at him, her eyes shinning.

"What?"

"You know, could I hear your songs, before the dance. I would really like to hear them. Maybe I could help you guys pick which songs to play, if that's ok. I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, I'm just excited."

"I…I guess." InuYasha muttered, not sure if he liked the idea of Kagome coming to his house and hearing him play.

"Yay! So tell me more about this unfinished song." Kagome said, looking over at the cute boy next to her, and smiling.


	3. Don't Trust Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or the song Me Against The World, by Simple Plan**

**WARNING: I'm using Simple Plan in this chapter…and if u don't like them…well…it sounds like a personal problem. I like them. And good charlotte, and Busted, McFly, Yellowcard, Social Distortion, American Hi-Fi, AAR, Blink 182, Sum 41 and older punk rock bands and that's what will be used in this story. I hate Greenday and Panic at the Disco and Fall out Boy and none of their stuff will be used, so don't ask. The only music in this story is going to be the punk rock that I like. And if u don't like it…then don't fuckin read it. **

**The Geek Gets the Girl **

_Isn't it completely insane how some people refuse to talk to others, just because of how the look or dress. Most people stick with the same group of friends all through high school. Afraid, for some reason or other, to become friends with the other side, sure they might talk if they have to during class, but most of them, are afraid of becoming friends with the other side. Maybe its because the friends they have had since forever, don't approve, but sometime, at some point, someone has to be brave enough to take the leap, and have friends, that aren't just in your clique…_

**Chapter 3: don't trust her **

"I can't believe you. I really can't believe you InuYasha. You're…you're letting her watch us play, _and _you're going to hang out with her this weekend. That's insane! Look at her! She's one of them! Their leader!" Sango hissed at lunch the next day, outraged. She couldn't believe this. All the stuff those girls had put them through, had put InuYasha through, and he was _still_ giving them a second chance. What the hell was wrong with him?

"It's not like that Sango. She just wants to drop by after school to hear what songs we're going to be playing at the dance. And on Saturday she thought it would be cool if I go with her to pick out a homecoming dress. She just said she wanted a guys opinion." InuYasha explained, hanging his head, feeling bad for letting his friends down. He knew they would be angry. He shouldn't have told them. InuYasha's amber eyes glanced up to Kagome's table, and he watched as she laughed at something that Ayame girl had said. She was really pretty.

"Then why doesn't she take Hojo or Koga?" Miroku demanded, pulling his black beanie down a little farther on his head. If he knew that InuYasha wasn't going to get hurt he would be all for the idea, but after what had happened over the summer, Miroku didn't want to see his best friend hurt like that again. And that was exactly what that preppy girl was going to do. Rip InuYasha's heart out. Again.

"Because, Hojo has this huge stalker-like crush on her, and taking him would only be leading him on, and Kagome doesn't like him like that. So then she would explain that she only wants to be friends with him, and that would hurt him, and she doesn't want to do that. Kagome doesn't want to take Koga because Ayame has a major crush on him, and he likes Kagome, and she really doesn't want to hurt her best friend over something as stupid as Koga. She's really not that big of a Koga fan." InuYasha told them, ears perking up, figuring they would think this was a better idea after he told them all that. Kagome was a really nice person, despite that she was the most popular girl in school, and forgetting about the incident over the summer. Sesshomaru looked over at his brother, giving him a look of disbelief.

"So, she's not okay with hurting Hojo, or Ayame, but she is okay with hurting you?" Sesshomaru demanded. God InuYasha was an idiot. "Yeah. She's a real nice girl. I'm looking forward to meeting her tonight." He added, his deep voice was full of sarcasm.

"It…its not like that! We're just friends." InuYasha insisted. "Nothing more."

"Oh. So now you're friends with her? After she drove you home from school, once, when she had no other choice?" Sango asked annoyed, "Wow. You're like best friends now."

"Shut up!" InuYasha roared. Why couldn't they just accept that Kagome wanted to be his friend? She was a good person! They were just to damn stubborn to see that, too blind. "You don't know anything about her! You're doing to her what everyone does to us, snap judging her! You're just like them!" He was getting mad. It was wrong to be so mean to his only friend, but Kagome wasn't a bad person. He could tell. She was sweet.

"Well why shouldn't we judge them? They do it to us! They deserve it too!" Sango yelled back, knowing she was right. She was just trying to look out for one of her best friends. InuYasha had already been walked on enough by preppy bitches. Now he was going to let them do it to him again. He had to be out of his mind in trusting this girl.

"Sango, calm down. I think Yash is right." Miroku said softly, causing Sango to snap her attention to him, surprised. He knew she was just trying to do what she thought was best, but, InuYasha was right. Just because they snap judged them, didn't mean that their small group should snap judge the others. It did make them like everyone else, like InuYasha said. "We'll give her a chance, but if it looks like she's using you, we're not going to be quiet about it." Miroku said, speaking for their entire group.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"InuYasha, hey!" Kagome yelled down the hall, at the end of the day. The silver haired boy spun around, surprised to hear anyone calling his name. He always thought he was invisible to everyone. Kagome ran toward him, a large smile on her pretty face. "Is it still ok if I come over?"

"Yeah." InuYasha said nodding, he hadn't exactly told his mom, in fear of Kagome ditching, but he knew she wouldn't mind. She would probably be thrilled to see someone like Kagome hanging out with her sons and their friends.

"Great. I don't have practice or anything today. I got out of it all, saying that what I had to do this afternoon was for the homecoming dance, and so they let me out of everything! Ayame and Rin wanted to come, but I told them they couldn't, I didn't want to invite other people, since I already invited myself. But I told them that, maybe, another time they could see you guys play. They seem to really like your bands music," Kagome said happily, talking about a mile a minute, jumping up and down. "So should I follow you guys or what?"

"I guess." InuYasha said shrugging, not exactly sure, if he should ask to ride with her, or just ride with his brother. Riding with Sesshomaru was probably the safer pick. He wouldn't have to worry about trying to make uncomfortable small talk with the prep. He would just have to hear Sesshomaru complain, and make fun of him for going along with the preps idea.

"Ok. Lead the way." Kagome said, and went to her car. The entire way to their house, InuYasha kept checking the mirror. To make sure Kagome was still behind them, and hadn't turned around. Despite how nice she was being, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was just playing a joke on him and the band. He was terrified that she would just rip away their right to play at the dance, because then his friends would be right. And he shouldn't have trusted her. And he would look like a complete loser, again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok." InuYasha muttered, looking up at the girl that was standing to the side of the garage. She was leaning up against a tool box, that InuYasha's dad kept around, incase he tried to fix one of the cars himself. InuYasha glanced back at the rest of the band to check if they were ready. Miroku was edging ever closer to Sango, his guitar was strapped on, and seemingly tuned. Sango, in turn, was finishing tuning her base, and not paying much attention to Miroku, she should really know better by now… And finally, Sesshomaru was sitting behind his drums, looking bored, smoking. His eyes were hazy, and he was no longer complaining or acting like an ass, which meant that it wasn't a normal cigarette. Something was missing….

SMACK!!!!!! There it was. Everyone was ready now.

"Let's do 'Me Against The World'," Sango said smirking, and glaring over at Kagome. InuYasha shot her a panicked look but had to agree when Sesshomaru and Miroku chorused 'yeas.'

"Fine." InuYasha muttered, not looking Kagome in the eye. How could he? The song was about people like her. On Sesshomaru's count, the band slammed into the beat.

"_We're not gonna be_

_just a part of their game,_

_We're not gonna be _

_Just the victims,_

_They're taking our dreams,_

_and tear them apart,_

_Till everyone's the same,"_ InuYasha sang, wondering if Kagome would get mad. The song had been written about people like her, popular people who wouldn't accept them for who they really were. It was about the kind of people who would completely crush their dreams, just because it was different.

_I've got no place to go, _

_I've got no place to run, _

_they'd love to watch me fall,_

_they think they know it all, _

_I'm a nightmare, _

_I disaster, _

_That's what they always said," _Forgetting about his audience, InuYasha began to get angry. As a child on the playground in grade school, the other kids use to tell him he was a nightmare, a monster, just because of his mixed blood. The words had ever since been etched in his brain, and he knew he would never forget what he was called, what people thought he was.

_I'm a lost cause, _

_Not a hero,_

_But I'll make it on my own, _

_I gotta prove them wrong, _

_Me against the world, _

_It's me against the world, _That was how it had been for all of them since they were kids. They all felt like the world was against them, because, really, it was…

_We wont let them change _

_How we feel in our hearts, _

_We're not gonna let them control us,_

_We're not gonna let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads,_

_And we'll never be like them, _Sango smirked as she looked at the preppy girl who was watching them. The lyrics seemed to hit home. Kagome knew they were singing about people like her. They were practically singing about her. Kagome was one of those controlling, popular, bitches, and now for some reason she was trying to get her disgusting hands on InuYasha. Well, Sango wasn't going to let that happen. InuYasha was one of her only friends, and she wasn't about to let a preppy snob take control of him, and mess with his head.

_I've got no place to go,_

_I've got no where to run,_

_They'd love to watch me fall, _

_They think they know it all, _

_I'm a nightmare,_

_I'm a disaster, _

_That's what they always said, _

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero, _

_But I'll make it own, _

_I've got to prove them wrong, _

_It's me against the world,_

_Me against the world,' _Kagome felt awful. She truly did. It was obvious what he band was singing about. This song was a target for all the people who never gave them a chance. How could anyone have called them 'nightmares' or 'disasters', they were just people. That was so mean. They had been outcasted and treated bad for too long, Kagome would make sure no one would call them those terrible things again. Ever.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting,_

_So come on and take your shot, _

_You can spit all your insults, _

_But nothing you say is gonna change us,_

_You can sit there and judge me,_

_Say what you want to,_

_But we'll never let you in, _The band had been ridiculed for so long, the words didn't really even faze them anymore. And when someone said that they would never make it to the big time, it just drove them harder, made them practice more. They would show everyone. They would show everyone just how great they were. They would show them that they weren't worthless.

_I'm a nightmare, _

_A disaster,_

_That's what they always said,_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero,_

_But I'll make it on my own,_

_Me against the world,_

_I'm a nightmare, _

_A disaster,_

_That's what they always said,_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero,_

_But I'll make it on my own,_

_I've got to prove them wrong,_

_They'll never bring us down,_

_We'll never fall in line,_

_I'll make it on my own,_

_Me against the world," _

"Oh my God!" Kagome exclaimed, when the song was finished, "That was awesome! You totally have to play that at the dance. That will totally like, piss Koga off!" It was a known fact that Koga was the person who tortured the small group the most, saying that they would never make it in the real world.

"It wasn't just written for people like Koga, it was written for people like you too. You were never nice to us, before you needed us to play at your stupid dance." Sango snapped, causing Kagome to immediately snap her mouth shut, and inch away from Sango. Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew that Sango could kick her ass, no problem. Sango was tougher, and just had an air about her that warned you not to mess with her.

"Sango!" InuYasha shouted, warning her to back away from the shorter girl. Quickly, Miroku came to the rescue.

"You look really hot when you're all mad like that, babe," Miroku whispered in her ear, causing Sango's eyes to widen, and make her freeze. Once again, Miroku brought his hand down and caressed her backside. This time he wasn't only doing it cause he thought she looked hot, that was a big part of it, but he also knew that it would get her attention off Kagome.

"Kids! Supper's ready!" InuYasha's mother called into the garage. Quickly, Sesshomaru took off, suddenly very hungry. Sango beat Miroku up a little bit, before heading inside too, with Miroku following, cautiously, behind. Finally, InuYasha and Kagome came in last, with InuYasha apologizing profusely.

"It's ok InuYasha, I totally understand." Kagome said to him, as she took a seat next to him at the table. Izayoi smiled at her warmly.

"I'm so glad to see Yasha is making friends. And you're so pretty! I'm actually surprised that you two are hanging out. Yash always says he'll only hang out with punks like him, I'm glad to see you're becoming friends. Or are you dating?" Izayoi asked, as she passed Kagome a bowl full of mashed potatoes.

"No, we're not dating. I already told you that mom." InuYasha muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Well, why not?" Izayoi asked him. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Because she's the class president, head cheerleader, and the most popular girl in school. She's not really interested in him. She's just hear because she chose us to play at homecoming and wanted to hear our music." Sango answered for both of them. Kagome looked down at her plate, not sure what to say, and feeling suddenly uncomfortable. She glanced over at InuYasha and found him doing the same thing.

"Plus, she's a prep. InuYasha wont want her. She's a bitch. He only wants to get in her pants." Sesshomaru said, matter of factly.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_A/N: omg. This is the first time I have had time to update since school started last Monday…only 173 more days till its summer vacation again… lol. Sorry it takes so long to update. I try to do all my storys in a certain order. The next one I update will be The coaches daughter, and then Just by Luck. But who knows how long it will be until I get to them. I'm in college prep English classes. And I have chem. And he gives us like a ton of homework every night and its graded every other day. The only night I got to see any of my friends since school started was last Friday when we went to the Friday night football game so we could cheer for our team…well…actually we cheered for the other team…but that's not the point. So far, 11__th__ grade sux ass._


End file.
